Frestonia
Frestonia '(ふれすとにあ Furesutonia) '''is a fanmade character for the anime and webcomic of Hetalia Axis Powers. He represents the micronation of Frestonia. He was given the human name Hunter Freston. All rights for this character go to Buono Tomato. Appearance Frestonia is pretty tall, almost six feet. He is, however, skinny, having a stick-like figure. He has pale-type skin. His hair is a dark auburn, and his bangs shaped like the roof of the freedom building. Because of the discord in modern times, he wears glasses to help him read. His eyes are a chestnut brown and moderate sized. He has the signature Kirkland brow, and is often seen carrying around a newspaper. His casual outfit consists of a light-grey button down shirt with long sleeves and a dark red tie. He wears blue jeans and black leather shoes as a compliment. In his younger years, he didn't wear glasses and had shorter sleeves on his shirt. He also wore a shorter tie which was a more bright shade of red. Category:Buono Tomato Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Micronation Category:Micronations Category:British Isles Category:British micronation Category:OC Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Oc Category:Hetalia Personality and InterestsCategory:Hetalia APH Frestonia is not a talkative type person. He prefers to read the ''Tribal Messenger rather than communicate in world meetings. Though he appears harmless, he will not hesitate to curse anyone who annoys him. His get-away-from-me behavior is what makes him more of a less approached person, and he doesn't seem to mind that. As a young nation, however, he was more independent and outgoing. Cheery and gullible, he became discouraged once he wasn't successful in dispersing from the UK. During his younger years, Frestonia enjoyed theater and was shown having quite the knack for acting and singing. He seems to try and hide his love of drama in modern times, though that is the news section he most commonly reads. Category:Personality and Interests Category:Personality RelationshipsCategory:Appearance England He doesn't get along well with his patron country. In the old days, he annoyed England so much that he moved out of the UK. Much to his distaste, however, he didn't manage well and became discouraged. He moved back in, now a different and much more grim person, giving England quite the chills. Even living together, the two try not to interact much and never made up past disputes. Hay-On-Wye In his old days, Hay was Frestonia's biggest fan. Her love of arts and culture made her enjoy his plays, and she wouldn't miss a single one. The two hung around a lot together, giving Hay sisterly feelings towards this other UK micronation. As Frestonia became less and less a theater fan, Hay still stuck by his side due to having nothing else to do until the Hay Festival. She often teases him about how much he enjoys the news and his anti-social nature. He often tries to curse her, but she isn't too afraid of his curses and he then stops. Hay has tried to curse him too many times, However, he just gave her a stare, and she decided it was no use. She often tries to get him outside and up or show him her pet mouse-dragon, Pwca, but to no avail. Despite this, the two have close relations. Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of Coral Sea Islands In Frestonia's younger years, the two were bros as close as could be. But as Frestonia grew, the two have become a little more distant. At first, after a while, Coral Sea Islands tried to come up to Frestonia and do a brofist. However, Frestonia shot him a death glare. He then replied, "take it easy pommy!" and ran away. A few more times, Coral Sea Islands attempted to approach Frestonia with the same results. Rumor has it that Coral Sea Islands has a crush on Frestonia. Category:England Category:Univerese Category:Unrecognized Countries Category:Unrecognized countries Category:Defunct Nation Category:United Kingdom Category:Europe Marukaite ChikyuuCategory:European Characters Romaji Lyrics Oi Oi DADDY ERU wo choudai Oi Oi MUM Oi Oi MUM Mukashi ni kureta SHEPARUDO PIE no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai'nda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Furesutonia Marukaite chikyuu Jitto mite chikyuu Hyotto shite chikyuu Ore wa Furesutonia Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Shinkokuna kao o shite shinbun o yonde ("Ē to... Tachisaru...") Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Furesutonia Marukaite chikyuu Hatto shite chikyuu Funzori kaette chikyuu Ore wa Furesutonia Aa hitoyude de Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI Ryōri? Īe arigatō. Kawari ni yomi HEI HEI BROTHER ERU wo choudai Tsuide ni SISTER ore o hottoite. Oi Oi GRANDFATHER Heiwa ga ichiban Ii ko da BABY (De wanai engeki e) Oi Oi DAD BIRU mo choudai Oi Oi MUM Oi Oi MUM Mukashi ni kureta MITU PIE no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Himitsu no shumi wa Engeki o tsukuru "Dearu koto mo, naito?" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore wa Furesutonia Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Shinkokuna kao o shite shinbun o yonde Aa sekai juu ni Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI Ore wa tōji o ketsujō. Ima wa ima de English Lyrics Edit Oi Oi Dad give me a ale Oi Oi Mum Oi Oi Mum I can't forget the flavor of that Sheperd's Pie I had before Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Frestonia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Stare a while, there's Earth! Should that happen to be Earth! I'm Frestonia! Ah, a fabulous world, that can be seen with a paintbrush Reading the newspaper with a serious face ("um... Go away...") Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Frestonia! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Step back, there's Earth! Lie on your back, there's Earth! I'm Frestonia! Ah, with one boil a recipe that will make you cry with joy Cuisine? No thanks. I'll read instead. Hey Hey Brother, get me an ale After that, Sister, leave me alone. Oy Oy Grandfather, Peace is best Good Boy Baby "I'm not into plays anymore." Oy Oy DAD, get me some beer too Oy Oy Mum Oy Oy Mum I can't forget the flavor of that meat pie I had before My secret hobby is making plays! "To be or to be not?" Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I'm Frestonia! Ah, a fabulous world, that can be seen with a paintbrush Reading the newspaper with a serious face Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world I miss the old days! But now is now. Category:Marukaite Chikyuu